


Of cake and jam

by Sol_Invictus



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: AU where Jacopo has been burning in Hell for a long time already, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, and everything is perfect and doesn't hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: Francesco suspects Lorenzo's mother may be aware of their affair...thanks to some cake and jam.





	Of cake and jam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starblessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblessed/gifts), [skywalkersamidala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkersamidala/gifts).



“Your mother packed double rations.”

Lorenzo shrugged with supreme disinterest, already devouring his part of homemade cake and jam. Francesco sighed with irritation. He snatched away the piece of cake from his lover’s mouth. Before the young man could protest, he leaned in and said:

“She knows.”

“She doesn’t,” replied Lorenzo with his mouth half-full.

“She  _does_. She knows about us, Lorenzo!”

“Please, Francesco. It’s just an orange cake.”

Francesco sat back with a heavy sigh, exasperated. Seeing his lover upset, Lorenzo took a piece of cake and presented it to him.

“Says ‘ah’.”

Francesco tightened his lips in displeasure for a small moment, before giving in. He let Lorenzo feed him cake and some jam too.

“Even if Mother knows, it won’t change a thing about what I feel about you, Francesco. Well, unless she bakes me another orange cake, that is.”

To Francesco’s delight, his shot of jam landed right in the middle of his lover’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile, Lucrezia: God I hope Lorenzo leave some cake for his boyfriend.


End file.
